Another Chance
by KiraNova19
Summary: A new enemy has appeared in front of Kags and has sent her to another world…but she’s not the only one. Kikyo bashing…Anime Used: Inuyasha, Naruto, and Kingdom Hearts which is actually a game…
1. Chapter 1

Hey Its Lady Kira from the Fires of Hell here…but that's too long so just call me mistress Kira or just plain Kira…hehe…Kikyo and Inuyasha Bashing…I hate Kinky hoe and um Inuyasha needs to kill her…seriously…I mean she's already dead… Kagome deserves better…

Name of Story: Another Chance

Rated: T for language and other…um stuff…

Summary: A new enemy has appeared in front of Kags and has sent her to another world…but she's not the only one. Kikyo bashing…

Anime Used: Inuyasha, Naruto, and Kingdom Hearts (which is actually a game…)

Kagome stared at the flames of the fire before her. Inuyasha left to see his dead-clay-potted-mate and Sango and Miroku left to the Slayers Village. They finally decided to settle down now that Naraku and the Wind Tunnel are gone. They left one of Kirara's children for her and Shippo stayed by her side also. Sesshomaru helped in the final battle and protected Kagome because Inuyasha was to into protecting the Dead Kikyo (KINKY Hoe….um…I don't like her at all…sorry). After the battle he trained her and they made a blood bond. Kagome would have a demons traits, attitude, grace, knowledge, and life-span, but she still looked mostly human unless she got really mad. Sesshomaru loved her like a sister and Rin also loved Kagome.

Kagome looked a little different. She wore a blood red tank-top with cut-off sleeves. She wore Baggy black pants. She wore tennis shoes on her feet. Her hair had grown out and it was a beautiful pure Black with a single silver strand within her bangs. Her eyes were a shocking silver and her teeth were extremely sharp. She was more toned and skinny. She carried twin Kantatas on her sides, a fan in her hair, and daggers in her pockets. One of the Kantatas was black with a silver dragon going up it. Its name was Black Death. The other was silver with a black dragon and its name was Silver Life. The Black Death was made from Sesshomaru's fang, while the Silver Life was made from Kagome's. The fan was pure black with silver blood droplets mixed with red blood droplets all over it. The daggers were pure silver with black hilts.

Kagome sighed, regaining her senses. Shippo laid asleep in the black sleeping bag that she had brought and Shadow, the Black Neko-Demon, lay awake next to him, keeping guard until Kagome went to sleep. Rin lay asleep on the other side of Shadow. Sesshomaru lay in the tree tops above slightly smirking at his younger sister. Kagome smirked back slightly. But soon she frowned, Sesshomaru jumped down next to her.

"You sense it as well Kags?" Sesshomaru asked her quietly. All she did was nod.

"HAHAHAHA" an evil laugh echoed waking the children, whom were protected by Shadow.

"Show your self." Kagome commanded. A mist formed around her. A few seconds later it cleared and…Kagome…vanished.

This made a very very angry Sesshomaru.

Authors Corner:

Hey my peps…What cha think ne? I know it's very short but..it's what I got!

Inuyasha: Why do I have to be with the Dead Miko?!

Kikyo: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: um…h..hi darling…hehe

Kagome: Who am I gonna be with?

Kira: Um…I can't tell you sorry…

Sesshomaru: Mistress Kira Kagome better be ok or….

Kira: Yes Sesshy dear…

Sesshomaru:…

Inuyasha: Sesshy!! Hahahaha!

Kira: glare Inuyasha….SIT!

Inuyasha: falls to ground very very very hard

Kira: Serves you right.

Sesshomaru: slightly smirks Having fun Kira.

Kira: smiles evily not as much fun as I would have braiding your hair….

Sesshomaru: gulps and runs out of room

Kira: still smirking runs after him

Kagome: Am I the only sain one…

Kikyo: um HELLO!

Kagome: I said SAIN not INSAIN! Damn clay-pot…

Disclaimer:

Sesshomaru: Mistress Kira doesn't own Inuyasha, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts…BUT she does own Kagome's new look and Shadow…and any other new characters she decides to create…so don't sue!

Next Time on Another Chance:

Shippo: Kagome is gone…sniffle and I'm sad …

Rin: crying SO IS RIN!

Kagome: I have been thrown into another universe…who is this creepy snake guy…who's this crazy black cloaked freak?

Sesshomaru: She better be okay or a certain authoress with pay…

Kira: ENOUGH WITH THE THREATS! walks off stage pulling Sesshomaru by his ear.


	2. Contest! IMPORTANT!

Kira walks slowly and gracefully onto the platform. The only sound is the 'clik clik' of the metal chains on her pants. Her blood red tank top has fore arm high cut off sleeves. Her black, red, and silver hair flows to the bottom of her back and hides her silver eyes. She stops and looks up with a nervous smile…a sharp canine sticking through.

"Um hi…" She laughs nervously.

"Ok…I have no inspiration!!!"

(everyone gasp)

"Yea I know…but I think I need a co-author/ess…so I'm holding a contest. Who ever can write the best second chapter for either of my stories is the co-author/ess for that story!!!"

Kira waves bye and runs off stage.

Applicationy thingy:

Name: (can be fake)

Age: (can be fake)

Sex: (author or authoress)

How much you are on the computer:

Story:

Thanks! Ja Ne!


	3. Contest winner!

Thats it...The contest is over!  
I have picked a co-authoress for Another Chance!  
I hope she says yes to being my co-authoress...Kage Naganashi! aka Kagome Yuna's Daughter!  
Kira: please say yes please say yes.  
Shadow: shut up...of course she'll say yes.  
Kira: Shadow just because your my alter ego doesnt mean your smarter.  
Shadow: yes it does Kira: no Shadow: yes trails off 


	4. SORRRYSORRRY SORRRY

**Kira: Hey guys, sorry, but these stories don't catch my interest anymore...Soooo they are up for adoption and if no one wants them they will be deleted in 2 months...maybe more...**

**SORRY AGAIN, but How Can I Not Love You is the only story I will be keeping (and Another Day at Shigure's House which is finished)...I might look them over and redo them if anyone requests that.**

**JA NE!**


End file.
